Lolita Chocolate Kiss
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: First ONE-SHOT. Valentine's Day special. Sakuno dresses up in Lolita what would Ryoma's reaction would be?


**Lolita Chocolate Kiss**

This is actually my first Prince of Tennis one-shot. An early Valentine's Day Special. Enjoy.

**Written By Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

"Umm… Tomoka-chan." Sakuno meek softly.

Tomoka turned her attention to her shy friend. "What is it Sakuno? Don't tell me you're chicken out?" she asked her as she receives a nod. "Relax it'll be fine."

"Still…" mutters the shy girl as she fidgets her fingers. "Do I have to wear this tomorrow?"

"Of course you have to! It's a weekend plus there's a tournament. You have to dress really cute for _HIM_!" exclaimed the loud mouth proudly.

Sakuno is about to protest the idea however her friend continues to rant out about the importance for tomorrow. She couldn't stop her again for the 6th time. It'll take another hour she must listen to Tomoka's endless speech. Still why I must do it, she cried helplessly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day of the Tennis Tournament as many tennis clubs from different academies gather to have a match against one another. There is loud cheering from two teams and some of their audiences are either their fans or perhaps their up coming opponents on the next match. But today there is something different unlike the last tournament.

**"IT'S THE DAY OF THE YEAR AGAIN!!"** Momoshirou exclaimed excitedly while the others are throwing him question looks. "Ummm... it's Valentine's Day, have you guys forgot?" he said with a slight sweat-drop.

"Oh? Is that why there are more fan girls than the usual?" Syuusuke smiled.

Fuji turns his direction to where the audience as he spots there are indeed many girls all over the places. Yet they could also spot few guys among them to cheer their team. In their view, girls are either screaming or cheering at one of the players. If they look closely, they could see some are heart-shape or not boxes either they're tied with ribbons or without.

"Nyah! So it is Valentine's Day." Eiji thought as he scans around. "Think Ochibi-chan will receive one?"

Ryoma just shrug unsure while their team Captain coughs slightly catching their attention. "Let's do our best and don't let your guard down." Tezuka reminded the team as they reply with 'yes'.

As the game starts, Ryoma took a glance to the audience hoping he could find one certain girl with two braids. Alas, he sees no sight of her. Now where could she be, he wondered as he sits down on the bench with the tennis regulars.

Unknown to him, someone is hiding behind a tree which is a little further away from the crowd and the court. This mysterious person is eyeing on the young tennis player with a slight blush on its cheeks. "Ryoma-kun." The person whispers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"SEIGAKU WIN!" the referee announced.

A loud screaming was heard around their court area mostly from the girls. Just as the Seigaku regulars are exit, girls are already surrounding them. Luckily, Ryoma manage to escape from them as he watches his sempais are receiving their Valentine chocolates.

_"Better get some Ponta. I'm really thirsty."_ Ryoma thought while scratching his head.

He heads down to a nearby vendor machine that he already memorized. Then he spots two guys cornering a girl. Harassing. How shameful they are.

"Come on little missy. We promise we won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry but I…" meek the girl.

"No 'buts' just come with us!" argued one.

Before one guy could even touch the girl, a tennis ball had hit right to the head out of nowhere leading him unconscious. His other friend turns around to find whoever hit his pal as he spots Ryoma holding his racket.

"Take another move and harass that girl you'll end up like your friend." He threatened him as he tightens his grip.

The bastard just stares at the tennis prodigy then he carries his unconscious pal and ran. Ryoma watches them leave as he picks up his tennis ball on the ground.

"Ummm… thank you for your help." The girl thanked him.

"You should be aware there are more jerks around like them. Also you---" he told her as he turns his attention to the girl. Then he gaped at the moment he saw her.

The girl look at him confusedly. "What's wrong, Ryoma-kun?" she asked him.

"Ryu—Ryuzaki!?" Ryoma questioned her.

Ryoma blinks his eyes as if his vision is playing a trick on him but it wasn't an illusion at all. The girl he just saved is really Sakuno but there's something different. She still had her two braids with white laces plus she's wearing a strange yet soft of old style of hat as light pink laces ties under her chin. Her baby pink dress is even stranger as there are lines in her white chest, white skirt showing under that baby pink and the shoulder on both her long sleeves are a little puffy. Her knee length brown or khaki whose are the only normal ones. Sakuno looks like a doll if you add to her innocence. I knew this is really weird, she thought embarrassing.

There was a huge silence engulfs between them making them both nervous. Ryoma is speechless and chock at the same time as he find her clothes really cute. He wanted to tell her but he doesn't know what he should say. Sakuno, on the other hand, mentally scolded herself for wearing such ridiculous clothes that Tomoka suggested.

"Would you like a drink, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma offered her.

"Ah… Sure." She replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakuno and Ryoma sat down together on a bench silently. Those two haven't spoken at all after he got two drinks themselves. Sakuno is getting more and more nervous to this silence. She wanted to bring up a topic yet she has no idea what topic they must talk until-

"Hey Ryuzaki." Ryoma finally called her attention as she looks at him, "What are those clothes you're wearing? And why you dressed like that?"

"Lolita." She replied while blush is still on her face. "Does it looks weird?"

He shook his head which relieves her then he added. "Just curious. Beside don't you think it's better if you don't wear it. Just now those guys would have eaten you." He said.

"Ah, gomen ne, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno apologize him sadly.

Sadness engulfs between them. The Prince of Tennis now hates this silent treatment as he takes a glance to Sakuno. She looks innocent and cute in her dress then again it does suit her. He could not deny himself the adorable she is. He stares at her in a few moments until he notices a box wrapped with red ribbon.

"Are you giving to someone?" Ryoma asked her bluntly causing her to shock. It seems he was right. "You are giving your chocolate to him. Is that why you dress up?"

Sakuno's scarlet face starts to deepen as she tries to look away from Ryoma's gaze. "Yes. It was actually Tomo-chan's idea." She explained while she mutters under her breather saying 'I-look-ridiculous' which Ryoma hears it.

"Actually you look cute." He smirk- no smiled at her causing her heart melt.

Maybe wearing Lolita isn't that so bad after all. Besides there were few good things happen to her despite to her embarrassment.

"Here you go." Sakuno smiles sweetly at him as she gives her box of chocolate to Ryoma. He is really surprise the lucky guy was actually himself all along. "Thank you--- Sakuno." He said which cause her to deepen her blush more when he called her first name.

Ryoma opens the box thinking he should eat Sakuno's chocolate before it could melt away. As he is about to take a bite, he felt something really heavy just hit him causing him to fall right to Sakuno who sits next to him. Then their lips meet with chocolate in Ryoma's mouth.

Their first kiss is a sudden yet for somehow it seems sweeter. Probably the chocolate making it sweet, thought the young tennis prodigy. Ryoma pulls himself apart from her while there's a smudge of the chocolate on his lips and so as Sakuno. She stares at him with deep crimson on her face. Before they could even speak, he hears familiar voices plus it's coming from the direction behind Ryoma. He quickly stands up from his seat then heads to the bushes and found Momo and Eiji under the bushes staring at him.

"Errr… hi Echizen?" Momo cracked with a nervous smile.

"Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai- what're you doing?" Ryoma demanded them with a scary tone.

"Errr… Just passing by?" Eiji replied with a slight sweat appearing on his skin.

The young tennis prodigy replies _'oh really'_ with a scary tone and an evil smile on his mouth sensing evil for both sempais, later Eiji and Momo ran for their life while he chases after them. Sakuno watches Ryoma while she holds her lips with a slight blush as she recalls their first kiss then she notices a tennis ball lies on the ground. Concluded that was the one hit the youngest tennis player earlier and their kiss incident. Instead looking angry, she enjoys the sweetness of their first kiss yet she also wishes to happen again without the chocolate. Of course Ryoma enjoy it too thinking the same thing as she is.

_**End.**_


End file.
